Talk
by rosaji
Summary: Mai wants to talk...i wonder about what. Contains Lemons...so if you are sensitive don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ghost Hunt, sad but true**

**This is my 1st story so please be nice and review…also English is my second language so if I made mistakes I apologize in advance.**

**Chapter 1**

SPR office

Mai was bored and frustrated; she had finished all the work. All the filing was done; she cleaned the whole office yeah! Even Naru's cave was clean; she was even keeping up with all the tea request every 30 minutes. She wanted to leave early but Naru had said No.

Now she was sitting with her elbows on her desk trying to think what else she could do, her thoughts went to Yasu and started debating how she will be having that embarrassing conversation with him.

Mai huffed when the next tea request came from her narcissistic boss, going to the kitchen she started to make his precious tea "that idiot workaholic, tea addicted jerk! Is Saturday and all he wants me to do is sit here and make tea because his majesty is not able to make his own!" by the end of her rambling she was pulling her hair in frustration.

She finished the tea and took it to his office; she didn't even knock and placed the tea on his desk.

Naru looked up from his book "Mai just leave, is pathetic seen you throwing tantrums like a 3 year old in the office"

"really! Oh ! Naru thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said smiling and jumping several times.

Naru rolled his eyes seen her reaction and took a sip of his tea returning to his book.

Mai ran out of his office grabbed her things and left saying her good byes to Naru and Lin.

As soon as she was out she started texting:

**Mai:** hi! Yasu I'm out of the office, where should we meet?

**Yasu:** wow really! big boss let you out early! What did you put in his tea?

**Mai:** yeah I know I can't believe it I'm out, so where. We need to talk

**Yasu:** Mai don't scare me, you are not breaking up with me? Please don't I love you so much

**Mai:** stop it! Not joking we need to talk

**Yasu:** ok ok see you in the coffee shop near your school.

**Mai:** ok on my way

Mai started walking to the coffee shop she didn't know if she was doing the correct thing but she had to try. When she got the Yasu was already waiting for her. He smiled adjusting his glasses.

"Mai my love please don't leave me" he said kneeling in front of her.

"Yasu! Stop that!" Mai said slapping him.

"oh Mai! You can hit me all you want but don't leave me" Yasu said rubbing his head.

Mai looked down at him with a serious face.

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Ghost hunt, I wish I did but I don't**

** I hope you like it :)**

**Chapter 2**

Yasu looked up seen Mai's serious face, suddenly he because serious and concern. He stood up and grabbed her hand "Mai are you ok? Is it what I think? " Yasu said

"Yasu I, I don't know how to say this" Mai looked at him and then sat down placing her hands on her face preventing him to seen her while her body started to shake.

Yasu took a seat next to her and started rubbing her back trying to comfort her "Mai please tell me what's wrong" he whispered

Mai couldn't take it no more and she started to laugh "ha! I got you" pointing at him and looking at his shocked expression, after recovering from the shock he also started laughing.

"Well my young padawan one day you'll surpass your master, I'm proud of you" Yasu said waiving at the waitress "less order something and have that talk"

After they got their tea Yasu wanted to know what this really was about. "So Mai, what do you want to talk about"

"Well you know I really don't know who to start" she said looking at her tea cup and started to blush

"Common Mai-chan you know you can tell me anything"

Mai looked up thinking about how Yasu helped her after Naru and Lin left after finding Gene's body and also how he helped her with Naru's rejection, he was her best friend.

She took a deep breath "Well you know I have been dating for a while now and I have some questions. I can't really go to Ayako because she already gave us "the talk" and it was soooo embarrassing, I had to sit next to him while she explained how to put a condom on and made us practice! Can you believe it! if I ask her I don't know what she's going to say."

Yasu was laughing so hard, he was grabbing his stomach it was starting to hurt. He would have paid to see the priestess giving"the talk" to them.

Mai continue with her rambling while Yasu continue laughing. "Of course Masako is out of the question, Michiru and Keiko will never stop asking about it later. Monk will prevent us from been together alone at all cost. John well you know he's a priest and after all the sins explanation that he gave me last time I think he will say that I have no salvation and I'll be directly to hell." Mai stopped talking and pouted, Yasu was still laughing.

After a while trying to recover from everything that she had said, he stopped laughing.

"oh Mai-chan seems that everything happens to you. Where was I when all this happen I would have love to been there" Yasu said with a grin, he now had new material to teased the SPR staff and he loved it. "But hey! you haven't said what is all this about? What are your questions?" he asked intrigued.

Mai couldn't look at him directly "Well you know I have some questions about, you know" she got close to him, lowering her voice she said "sex"

Yasu looked at her and smirked

To be continue…

**Let me know what you think by leaving a review please...Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Ghost Hunt , is so sad that i wan't to cry because of this harsh true.**

**Thanks to all that read my story, and a double thanks to those that review . Hope you like this new chapter :)**

**Chapter 3**

Yasu leaned back on his chair crossing his arms "soooo Mai-chan before anything I need to know if you completed the deed?"

"WHAAATT!...why do you need to know that?!" she snapped

"I need to know so I know where to start, may be you haven't even gotten to 2nd base or 3rd ,home? Who knows? maybe I should start with positions, toys, games… there are so many things to explain " he explained

When Yasu stopped talking Mai's face was like a tomato, there was so much to talk about, and she definitely was clueless about this topic. She took a long breath; she needed to do this for him. "well yeah you know, we have been dating for almost 2 years now"

Yasu was surprised he didn't expect that answer, time was passing fast. He assumed a thinking pose " hhmmm so how was it?"

"Yasu do you really need to know all this?"

"Of course Mai-chan!" he grinned

"I have nothing to compare it too but it was amazing, it felt amazing. I think I will always remember my 1st time. He was gentle, patient and he made me feel loved." Mai said in a dreamy tone.

"Well he loves you so it was to be expected. But then what questions do you have?"

"You can say he does all the work, I- I don't know what to do most of the time. There have been a few times that I feel that it is always the same. Yasu he's going to get bored with me and he's going to leave me. What am I going to do?" she whined

"You know that there are other things than sex in a relationship, right?"

"Yeah but this is an important part of it " Mai stated

"hmmm I have to agree with that" he said

"Like when he says things during or asks me things, I don't even know what to say!"

"Like dirty talk? One of the mimes of the office likes to dirty talk! " Yasu raised an eyebrow

Mai blushed again "Believe me I was so shocked that I still don't know what to say, don't laugh ok but he says things like ' Do you like when I touch you here?, You taste sooo good?, you are so sexy!, I want you so bad' and others that I rather not say is to embarrassing"

"Oh! Wow! You don't have to say it I think I know. He might be trying to get you to be more comfortable with him or he likes it, is really normal with couples. Dirty talking is so easy Mai-chan you just say 'that feels so good!, I want you too, give it to me daddy , I have been a bad girl come punish me!, harder! , faster!' it depends what you feel comfortable saying.

"Yasu! I don't know if I can say those things!" she was red of embarrassment

"Common you have to try! Is not that hard, common repeat it for me" he encourage

She turned around to see if there were people listening, when she noticed that they where none she repeated what he said.

"Very good Mai-chan! but remember to whisper it, moan it or say it trying to seduce him. I have an idea, let's get out of here!" He said grabbing her hand and guiding her to the direction they where heading.

"Where are we going" she said while they walked

"Is a surprise! we are having a field trip!" he said laughing

Unknown to both a dark figure was watching them from accords the street while they where walking.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Ghost Hunt….. Why! Why not! Well because I don't **

**Thanks for reviewing and I apologize again form my misspelling. I hope you like this new chapter, is a little bit longer than the others….enjoy it! ;) **

**Chapter 4**

"Ok Yasu where are we going? And who are you texting?" Mai asked she was getting worried they have been walking for a while now.

"we are almost there , don't worry. You have to trust me." He answered. " we are here" He suddenly stopped in front of a store, it looked like a small castle, the front door looked old made of dark wood with big steel hinges, big planters on each side of the door and the windows had a stained designed.

Mai's mouth open, the front of the store was so beautiful. She wondered why she never seen it before and what kind of store it was. There was no sign with the name of the store and from the window she couldn't see the inside. She looked at Yasu "wow Yasu is so beautiful!".

"I'm glad you like it, wait to we get inside ….that is where the fun is going to start!" he winked.

"Mai-chaaaannnnn"

Both Mai and Yasu turned around to see the pink hair lady waving like crazy and running toward them. When she was at arms length she pulled Mai into a big hug "oh Mai-chan I have missed you so much!"

Mai hugged Madoka back " Madokaaaaaaaaa! You are back! I have missed you sooo much and Naru wouldn't tell me when you where coming back!"

Madoka placed her hands on her hips "oh that boy! May be we should remind him about his manners next time we see him. He still needs training." They started laughing.

"hey! Do I not get a hug?" Yasu said pouting.

Madoka ran to hug him "of course you do! "

After that Madoka looked at Mai "so Mai-chan lets go have some fun!" she said pulling the young brunette toward the door.

The dark dress young man was looking at the 3 from his hiding space wondering what they were planning. Whatever they where up to would cause problems for him, he was sure of it. All he could do right now was wait. He left a sigh out and looked around for a spot to wait without drawing attention to himself. Well, he knew that was nearly impossible with his good looks, he smirked.

As soon as the doors open Mai's mouth fell to the floor, she couldn't believe what she was seen. Yasu and Madoka where laughing at Mai's expression.

Yasu placing one finger on her chin to close Mai's mouth. "Mai-chan welcome to an adult amusement park!'

Madoka was jumping up and down clapping "Oh! so fun so fun!"

Mai was speechless looking from Yasu to Madoka "You guys have to be kidding me right! We need to leave now!"

"oh common Mai-Chan this is going to be fun…. He won't be able to keep his hands from you if wear something like this" Madoka said while picking up a red baby doll that left nothing to the imagination.

"or this!"yasu said picking a black lace one .

Mai's face couldn't get any redder. " You- you want me to wear that!"

Madoka stood next to her "Mai you asked for help right? Believe me men love this stuff, and don't worry it won't last on for a long time as soon as he sees you he'll want to take it off. I know that from experience" she giggled

Mai couldn't find a way to answer her, again she took a deep breath and repeated her matra 'I can do this , I can do this'

Yasu knew that Mai was uncomfortable and needed more reassurance; she was too shy "you need to show him that you are a confident women now and show your body, is only for him no one else will see you. "He said and moved to stand behind her and whispered in her ear while tracing her body ""you have sexy body Mai".

Mai jumped forward scared.

Both again started laughing, Mai was hilarious when was uncomfortable.

"Will you guys stop it! I'll try them Ok! " Mai said

"Good hmmmm lets see this one is nice and that one also" Madoka said while picking a few more pieces of lingerie. "oh Mai! Look at this you can be a nurse or a cop!"

"a cop! Yeah! She can arrest him! I'll go get some handcuffs!' Yasu said while running to get the handcuffs.

"WHAATTTT! Hey I only wanted to talk about this and know I have to pretend to be a cop" Mai shouted.

Madoka giggled "You are so cute! When you blush Mai…..Let me ask you, do you love him? D you want him to love you more? Do you want to please him? Huh? Common answer me "

Mai nodded

"Well this is a way to do all that! Believe me men love this stuff and is fun once you get comfortable and when you see his reaction is going to be all worth it!" Madoka said pushing her toward the dressing room.

"Here they are, I had to make sure they where good ones because knowing him and his powers he might get free easily if they are the cheap ones" Yasu said.

"Good thinking Yasu! We don't want him to break free" she giggled "Mai you have to come out and show us how you look, we need to approve!" Madoka said while taking a seat in a couch.

"Madoka our little Mai-chan is growing" Yasu whined sitting next to her

"I know Yasu! Our little girl is growing!" she whined and then her eyes sparkled "May be after this will be shopping for baby clothes!" she giggled.

Mai was peering from behind the curtain of the dressing room "Madoka, I don't know this is too tight"

Both looked toward the dressing room "Mai we can't see with you rapping yourself with that curtain!"

Mai unwrapped herself and stood there awkwardly waiting for them to say something.

Yasu whistled "Lucky bastard"

Madoka laughed at Yasu's reaction "Mai it looks perfect!"

"Seriously?! And what do you do with this?" she said pointing at the garter

"Allow me!" Yasu said while picking the garter

'Is all for him, he deserves this, I love him… and you asked for this so be brave Mai! You can do this!' Mai repeated in her head

"There! perfect!" He said

After that Mai went back to keep trying other pieces selected for her, while they continue approving or disapproving.

"ok so now that is done, let's have a tour of the store and pick some things you will need" Madoka said

"You'll need these and these, oh! and some of those. And he'll like this. We'll explain how to use everything ok! So don't worry" Madoka said

Mai reached to grab something she wonder why would these will be in this store.

Yasu came from behind smirking "you'll be a great submissive Mai"

Mai looked at him tilting her head to the side wondering what he was a collar and leash had to do with been submissive "Huh? What do you mean?"

"That is used when you are the submissive and your partner is a dominant, I think is too soon for you for that!" He answered

"Oh! Ok! I don't get it but is ok I have a feeling I don't want to know" Mai said while she walked and continue seen weird things, she had never seen in her life and wondering what they did.

Yasu and Madoka kept talking and grabbing things trying to explain to her some of the things she was curious about. While paying Yasu added a book to the purchase, looking at Mai he said "you'll need that!".

They exited the store. "Ok so now we need to go to your apartment and explain all this to you and then you'll be ready" Yasu said.

The 2 of them decided to get some take out and go to her apartment and have a "class about the accessories"

The young man that was hidden in front of the store stood up and followed them, he wondered why he was following those 3 and then he remembered the 3 of them together equaled danger. Last time they had a surprised party for him and got him drunk, he had to find out what they were doing he wanted peace in his life and it was not going to happen if they were together. He wondered why life was so cruel that he had the misfortune to be surrounded with people that had as their life goal to annoy him. He sighed and continued spying.

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing**

**Chapter 5**

Mai opened the door to her apartment, letting Madoka and Yasu come in.

"Ok so let's eat and talk about a few things before we start explaining what to do with all the stuff that we bought" Madoka suggested.

"Is a good idea" Yasu said heading to the low table in the living area.

They got out the food, sat down and started to eat and the conversation started.

While that happen Naru was looking thru the window thanking his luck that the window was open so he can listen to the conversation that was going to happen inside.

**In the inside of the apartment the conversation started:**

"Ok so Mai there are different things that you can change and makes things more interesting, like different locations. Have you tied that?" Madoka asked

"Locations? What do you mean like traveling somewhere?" Mai asked

Yasu rolled his eyes "Locations Mai! Like in the kitchen, the floor, on the wall, the table, the bathroom"

"or in the car, the office on the desk, surprise him getting in to the shower after he got in or may be when we are in a case slip in to his room " Madoka said giggling

Mai was speechless she never thought of any of those options, for all she knew sex was supposed to happen in a bed… oh yeah she was so clueless about this it was sad. Mai started thinking that may be this was something you had to talk to your mom about and her been by herself since she was little never got the chance. She had missed out on soo many things that parent will do with their kids. She got out of her sad thought to continue listening and learning.

"Mai you have to try things like welcoming home in one of those sexy outfits….let me see! Hmmmm oh this is a good one' Madoka giggled and continued "for example wear the maid outfit, welcome him home taking his coat off touching his body lightly, guide him to the table, you can feed him desert and have some wine, of course you need to act seductive, the outfit is short so bend over slightly when you reach for something or lean over so he can have a good view. The talking also is important, you can call him master, said 'what will master want today' 'as you wish master' Do you get the picture?" Madoka asked.

"O-Okay I think I can do that" Mai said nervously

"Mai, those are easy…. Let's see you can try the teacher-student, boss-secretary, master –maid, cop-criminal, Nurse-patient. You know pretending makes it fun!" Yasu said "also the book that we got has different poses; you definitely don't want to be just laying there"

"We'll see those after when finish eating, you need to try some. I bet you guys had only done it missionary" Madoka suggested

"I- I guess, I'm not sure he usually is on top of me. Is that wrong?" Mai answered

"Yeah that's the one. There are so many, you guys can try different ones until you find some you really like and he likes also. " Yasu said

"Oh ok! I feel like I'm in school, I have to learn so much" Mai said

"Is alright Mai-chan, don't worry you have us and we will help you. Right Yasu?"

"Of course, that is what friends are for and will make you a real perv like us!" he said laughing and Madoka joined him.

" Ok now Mai, is my turn to give you an idea" Yasu said " The boss and secretary one, you can wait until the end of the work day and of course making sure you are the only 2 in there bring him his tea that we all know he love. After you give him his tea, sit on his desk and cross your legs….make sure you wear something nice and of course some of the cute stuff you bought today. You can slowly unbutton you blouse and believe me he'll pick up form there" He said and Mai could see some light in his eyes like if he was imagining it happen.

"Ok here is another one" Madoka started "You could wear your uniform from school, and pretend he's the teacher. May be you are failing and need some extra credit, so you need to earn the credit guess how" she winked.

"Oh Kami! Either you guys have a lot of imagination or are have been watching those perverted movies…I can't decide which is it" Mai said

Outside the apartment

Naru was trying to process all the conversation. It seems like there was no party so there will be peace in the office, if fact was the complete opposite it was rather helpful he could us that information and have some fun. He smirked, unsure if he should leave or wait until they finish the conversation. He decided to leave, he had things to do and felt safe now that he knew what was going on and he could work without worries. He started walking heading back to the office.

To be continued…

I think 2 more chapters and is a wrap, hope you like this chapter and if you can please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**Thanks to all for the reviews… Hope you like this chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

After they finish eating and the table was cleaned and Madoka got a bottle of sake while Mai got the cups.

Yasu placed the purchased items in the table. Some of them she had seen before like the book, condoms and candles.

Yasu picked up the book "ok Mai this book has some interesting things you should try, they are all the different positions. After trying them you can decide if you like them or he likes them and start learning what he likes. Missionary is fine but gets boring to do it like that all the time." He said

Mai then drank her whole cup of sake; she needed the liquid courage as her friends call it. Maid picked up the book opening it; it had the name of the position and the picture. Mai tilted her head looking at the picture and wondering about it.

Madoka looked at the picture and smiled "oh I like that one and man like that one" she said while drinking her sake

Mai looked at Madoka and didn't even think of what she was saying "Madoka? This looks weird how exactly is this done?"She said showing her the picture

Madoka and Yasu laughed Mai looked so cute all confused.

Yasu had already finished his cup of sake and was pouring more for everybody, he looked at the picture "I like that one and is a classic, it explains underneath the picture"

The 3 of them cheered and drank it the whole cup again.

Madoka grabbed Yasu "Come lets show her exactly how is done" she was feeling the alcohol working on her, she was already feeling kinda happy.

Yasu looked at her eyes sparkling "hmmmm it will be new to have someone watching sound exciting, ok"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Mai screamed covering her face

Madoka slapped his shoulder "Yasu! Not doing it! Just showing her how you position yourself and what to do, with clothes on" Madoka explained

He pouted "And here I was getting excited! Ok then! Mai watch and learn" he took another cup of sake.

Mai removed her hands from her face, finished her sake and serve herself another, she watched awkwardly as they took the position to show her what to do.

"ok Mai he is behind and usually you have to be on your fours 'doggy style' , you can let him do the work or you can also help by pushing back" Madoka explained

Mai watched while they moved, taking in the information, after that they show her other positions. Then Madoka suggested Mai try some with Yasu while she help her position herself. By this time the 3 friends where already happy with all the sake that they had and where having fun and laughing while trying different positions.

"Ok so any more questions about that?" Yasu asked

Mai shook her head and laughed "that was fun!" then she hiccupped.

"You guys will have sooooo much fun!" he winked while finishing another cup of sake

Mai took another cup; she had her lost her shyness "sake I love you soooo much!"She laughed.

Madoka the grabbed another item "Ok Mai this you can use in some parts of your body is an oil and it has flavor so you'll taste yummy!" she opened the bottle and placed some on her neck. Yasu then licked and sucked her neck, while Madoka moaned and then pushed Yasu away.

"Yes that was good!" Yasu said laughing

Madoka pointed at the other items "this is a feather tickler, a crop, blinder mask, handcuffs, vibrator, condoms and massage lotions"

Then Madoka and Yasu proceeded to explained what to do with them and gave her some ideas when to use them. After the whole explanation Madoka took Mai to the bathroom and helped her put some of her lingerie and both came up with a plan to surprise him in the office.

After she was ready, the 3 walked to the office and said their good byes wishing her good luck.

Madoka and Yasu watched as Mai went up the stairs.

Madoka looked at Yasu "We did well, don't you think?"

Yasu looked at her "yes we did" he kissed her "let's go home, you have been a bad girl today and need to be punished!" he said while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh have I?" she asked giving him a seductive smile.

They both laughed heading to their home and wishing good luck to Mai and hoping she will have as much fun as they were going to have.

**Back at the SPR office**

Mai used her keys to enter, the office was now closed but the workaholic was still there. She knocked on the door and then she heard "Enter".

She got in to the office he was still working "hi!" she greeted

He looked up and smiled "Mai"

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**A few things:**

**1)I apologize for taking too long to add the chapter but my internet was not working.**

**2) thanks for the reviews and support**

**3)I also decided to change the rating of this story to M due to this chapter. Also thank my friend Joe for giving me the courage to post this chapter.**

**4)I hope I wrote this right and it made sense, like I said English is my second language so it might not be perfect. I apologize for that. And …**

**5) Please don't kill me for this…and I have a surprise for some at the end of the chapter.**

**So here it is….enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

**Back at the SPR office**

Mai used her keys to enter, the office was now closed but the workaholic was still there. She knocked on the door and then she heard "Enter".

She got in to the office he was still working "hi!" she greeted

He looked up and smiled "Mai"

"Will you like some tea?" Mai asked

"Yes" Naru smirked he knew what she was up to; he couldn't believe what she was going to do.

Mai returned a while later with the tea cups, placing his cup on his desk "so are you going to stay here all night?"

He looked up from his cup and smiled "of course not I plan to go home and have a lot of fun with my girlfriend, I learn a lot today. Didn't you?"

He was teasing her she was sure; did he know….but how? Did he spy on them? Ohhhhh nooooo! If she could feel embarrassed she would have but the sake was making her brave so she just shrugged it off.

He finished his cup of tea, stood up from his chair exited his office going towards the main door and started to put on his coat. He noticed Mai followed him out "so Mai are you planning to stand there all night or do you have something to do?"

Mai smirked but didn't answer

Naru got closer to her and whispered in her ear "Chiaki and I will have a lot of fun thanks to you…have fun" He turned and exited the office laughing.

Mai was slightly shocked, he knew!

After a couple of minutes staring at the front door she recovered…she took a long breath and entered his office, like always he was working in his computer. He knew she was there of course his shiki will inform him but he didn't turn to look at her or greet her. She went behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering a hi. Her lips traveled licking and sucking down and up his neck, then sucked on his earlobe.

Lin shivered "Mai, what are you doing?"

She continued sucking on his neck while her hands roam around his chest and moaned, his scent was intoxicating she loved his cologne "I have missed you soooo much"

Slowly she moved in front of him, closing his laptop "haven't you missed me?" she pouted.

Lin looked at her, his dark eyes taking in her beauty, she looked beautiful like always; she was wearing a dress and high heels something that she rarely did "yes" he answered.

"I have a surprise for you" she said and bit her lower lip, her hands went to the bow on the side of her waist pulling it and made her dress loosen and exposed her body to him.

Lin's eyed went wide when he saw her; his body reacted fast he was already hard. The black lace and shear corset, pushed her breast together making them look bigger, the lover part has a small lace panty and a garter that hold her thigh high stockings. If she looked beautiful with clothes he couldn't even describe her without it; delicious came to mind when he licked his lips.

Dropping her dress in the floor she turned around slowly, she learned forward giving him a good view of her cleavage "you like?" she asked while she stood posing for him and then jumped sitting on his desk crossing her legs.

Lin didn't respond his dark eyes captured hers, he stood up and reached for his tie taking it off then he unbutton his shirt "I'll show you how much I like it" he said grabbing her hand and placing it in his erection.

Mai gasped she wasn't expecting that.

He kissed her hard while his hands moved touching her body. Mai notice he was now only wearing his black boxers, magic she thought. He leaned her back on his desk taking in the beautiful view. He slowly kneeled in front of her in between her legs giving her a small smirk, Mai felt his tongue on her core and she threw her head back and gasped at the wonderful sensation of him working on her sensitive area .When he slid one finger into her warmth she started moaning. He was incredible she thought.

He stood up but continued stroking her insides, her moans where getting louder and louder "Come for me" he purr. Mai couldn't resist she felt so hot and if he continues she will climax soon, suddenly she felt that pressure "Koujo!" she cried when she reached her climax.

"Good girl!" he purred, while he removed his fingers to put them in his mount tasting her "mmmm you taste so good"

Mai sat down on his desk and pulled him for a kiss; she tasted herself on his lips .She then grabbed his hand guiding him to the small sofa in his office. Pushing him to sit in the sofa she noticed he no longer had his boxers on, she straddled him giving him a playful grin and started grinding her hips to his harness making him let out a groan.

He slapped her behind making her jump "naughty girl" he reached for her panties ripping them and lifting her making her sink down on his length. Lin felt he was in heaven still after all this time she was so tight, he felt he was going to finish soon but not after pleasing her a few more times. Holding her hips he started bouncing her, she gripped his shoulders sinking her nails. Hearing her moan he started to increase the pace, her hands went to his hair pulling it while she started kissing him. He could hear the slapping sound as Mai rose and fell, his hands traveled to her butt as he felt her shuddered and clamped around his member.

"We are not done yet baby" he purred carrying her to the desk. Putting her in the floor he turned her around making her bend over the desk. He caressed her behind, and then he grabbed her hips steadying her thrusting into her "what do you want Mai? Say it! "He order

He was playing with her she thought. She moaned "You…..more…faster…..harder…Please, please!" she begged while holding to the desk for support

"I like it when you beg!" he increase the pace, he loved to hear her moans and her screams.

" OHHH! So good …so good….fuck me harder" Mai screamed

Lin was pleased she finally broke out her insecurities and complied to her request setting a torturous rhythm, faster and harder, he felt her pushing back against his thrusts. Mai arched her back throwing her head back knowing that she couldn't take it more she will come to her end soon again. As if Lin was listening to her thoughts he speed up and felt her climax when she screamed his name. As she screamed his name he let go of his control and released, his body shaking was now on top of hers. His heart was pounding so hard; he had never felt this way before. Slowly he stood up withdrawing from her heat and carried her to the sofa laying her there and admiring her beauty. When they locked their eyes Mai gave him a tiny loving smile, he gave her one of his rare smiles that only belonged to her.

He caressed her face "So what brought that surprise?"

Mai bit her lip "well I know I don't have much experience in this so I thought you were getting bored with me, we do the same thing over and over again that I well you know who wouldn't get bored with someone like me; it might sound stupid but I thought maybe you will leave me for someone better, plus you have been ignoring me lately. I know you have a lot of work but still I – I thought maybe I needed to do something before I lose you" she stopped her rambling

Lin was speechless, yes they did it the same way but that was because she was always so shy that he thought he needed to take things slow with her, he didn't mind it at all he just wanted to be with her. They also had 10 yrs of age difference and she was no naïve in some things that he didn't want to get her scared and dump him. Funny how they both have their insecurities.

He stood up walking to his desk, Mai noticed he had his boxers on, him and his magic where going to drive her crazy.

"There were a few reasons we couldn't spend so much time recently, work and I also had to deal with some family things that is why I left to be with my family for a few days and that has been in my head lately I didn't know how to tell you" He said walking back to her.

Mai was suddenly concerned "is your family ok?"

"Yes" he simply answered

"Well that is good" she said happy that nothing bad had happen

"Before I came back they gave me something to bring back for you" he said "this belonged to my great-grandmother, grandmother, then to my mother and I will be honored if you will agreed to be the new owner" Lin said showing her a ring.

Mai was speechless the ring was beautiful it had a oval jade stone surrounded by tiny white diamonds set on a engraved flower white gold band, it looked so beautiful and delicate she was afraid to touch it, her had was suspended in the air wanting to touch the ring.

Lin smiled "so Mai? Do I get an answer?"

Mai looked up and have him a huge smile nodding "yes "she whispered

He kissed her placing the ring on her finger "I love you Mai"

"And I love you Koujo!"

The end…..

LOL! I'm sooooo evil ! But it was so fun to write and again a lot of thanks to my friend Joe for helping me.

So this was too much for me, I think I let my perv side out LOL! …. I know I disappointed too many of you by Naru not been the boyfriend sooooooooooo I am willing to write an alternate ending with Naru as the boyfriend if you guys requested it.


	8. Alternate ending

**I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

**A few things:**

**1) Thanks for the reviews and support**

**2)I also decided to change the rating of this story to M due to the last chapter and also this one **

**3) This is for those that ****really really and really**** want Mai and Naru as a couple….. So as a request from you guys I wrote this ;)**

**3)I hope I wrote this right and it made sense, like I said last time English is my second language so it might not be perfect. I apologize for that**

**So here it is….enjoy! Mai and Naru's Chapter**

**Alternate ending…..**

**Back at the SPR office**

Mai used her keys to enter, the office was now closed but the workaholic was still there. She knocked on the door and then she heard "Enter".

She got in to the office he was still working "hi!" she greeted

He looked up and smiled "Mai"

"Will you like some tea?" Mai asked

"Yes" Naru smirked he knew what she was up to; he couldn't believe what she was going to do.

Mai returned a while later with the tea cups, placing his cup on his desk "so are you going to stay here all night?"

He looked up from his cup and smiled "of course not I plan to go home, have dinner and have a lot of fun with my girlfriend, I learn a lot today. Didn't you?"

He was teasing her she was sure; did he know….but how? Did he spy on them? Ohhhhh nooooo! If she could feel embarrassed she would have but the sake was making her brave so she just shrugged it off.

He finished his cup of tea, stood up from his chair exited his office going towards the main door and started to put on his coat. He noticed Mai followed him out "so Mai are you planning to stand there all night, I'm rather hungry?" he smirked

Mai didn't answer and started to put her coat on.

When he was locking the front door Naru got closer to her and whispered in her ear "ready baby?"

Mai only bit her lip and nodded.

They walked to their apartment; Mai still felt the effects of the sake but not as bad as before. When they got home Mai asked him what he wanted for dinner.

"Whatever you want to make if fine with me" Naru answered sitting in the couch

"ok" Mai said going to the kitchen

She got dinner ready and set the table, then she went to the bedroom and changed into something that she tough it will be a better idea that what Madoka suggested. After that she returned to the kitchen and called Naru to sit so they could eat dinner.

Naru went to sit not noticing anything suspicious. Mai got out of the kitchen and placed his plate on the table.

Naru's eyes went wide; he was not longer hungry….well not for food.

Naru looked at her taking in all her body and the maid outfit she was wearing, he wasn't even sure if that could be considered an outfit. How can he describe what she was wearing it was a short no! not short but tiny black sheer tight skirt, it was so sheer that he could see the black G-sting, the upper part was a sexy black sheer bra, with a few white ruffles and bows, she also wore thigh high fishnet stockings, black high heels, a choker and a little hat. Naru always thought she had a great body and now his possessiveness side took over, he will not let anyone see her body again. She was his and only his and he will make sure that everyone knew it and that included her.

"Do you need anything else Master?" Mai said leaning over

Naru smirked and stood, slapping her behind.

Mai yelped when he slapped her and rubbed her behind. She was sure that will leave a mark.

Naru took a sit on the couch "Come, kneel here" he said pointing in front of him.

"Yes master!" Mai went and kneeled in front of him.

Naru's hand went to her chin pulling her face upwards and he smiled "now, Mai…suck me"

Mai wasn't even shocked about what he said;Yasu and Madoka had said those things where normal in this situation. She started unbuckling his belt and then his pants; she then took the pants and boxers off. He helped her by taking off his shirt. She gripped his hard member giving it a few strokes and the she open her mouth taking almost his entire member in the mouth.

Naru moaned it felt so good, while she continued sucking him he wondering if she had any gag reflex. He reached to touch her breast and tweak of her nipples. Mai moaned when he started caressing her. Naru threw his head back moaning, the vibrations felt amazing. Her hand reached to grip his member; she started stroking him while sucking. After a while Mai increase the pace and Naru couldn't take it anymore…"Mai, I'm going to come" she didn't stop, when she tasted the salty substance she started swallowing it. She then pulled back smiling and licking her lips .

Naru then pulled her to him, making her straddled him and started to kissing her, slowly he stood up carrying her to the table. Placing her there his hands roamed her body, caressing her breast thru the sheer material and then pinching her nipples making her moan, his hand then moved to her hips and his fingers went to her G-string pulling it off her body. He lowered himself and spread her legs, he then lower himself to be in between her thighs. Looking up Naru locked eyes with her and gave her a playful grin before he lowered his lips to her core.

Mai was thinking she was in heaven tongue felt so good and the pleasure her was giving her, she couldn't help and reach for his head trying to push him closer. She felt his mouth suck harder and his finger slipping inside slowly.

"mmmmmm! You're so wet!" his finger stroking back and forth. Naru added another finger and then he touched something inside; he heard Mai moaning so he continued hitting that spot and increased the pace.

Mai's hands reached to hold on to the table when she started feeling that wonderful pressure in her lower area, her entire body shook as her release claimed he and she cried her climax.

Naru stood up looking at her laying there in the table; he wanted to capture the memory of this moment. She looked beautiful. He reached for her carrying her over his shoulder.

She squeaked at this treatment "Naru put me down!"

He slapped her behind "Behave Mai or do I have to punish you?"

Mai huffed; she could clearly see the smirk on his face.

Naru reached their bedroom and threw her on the bed. Laying there Mai scooted back when Naru started crawling towards her until he captured her in his arms and started kissing her. He unclamped her bra and his mouth reached for her nipple and started sucking, with his hand he reached for her other breast squeezing it and pinching her nipple. He then switched to give her other breast the same treatment. He looked up when he started listening to her moaning, the sounds she was making where driving him crazy.

Naru stopped assaulting her breast. He sat down and took the rest of his clothes off, by this time Mai was only the small shirt skirt and her thigh high stockings. He didn't care to take them off "turn around Mai" he ordered.

Mai knew exactly what he wanted and she wanted to please him in everything today. So she turned around.

Naru took his position behind her caressing her but, and then he moved his hands to her hip to hold her steady while he slid slowly inside of her. He started moving and pulling her hips back to buried himself deeper trying to hit that spot that she liked so much.

Mai was moaning and crying in pleasure she never thought it will feel so good, she then decided to push back as he continue slamming into her . The pace he was setting was torture for her, every time was faster, harder and his member was now touching that wonderful spot inside her that made her crazy every time he plunged inside of her "ahhhh…Ahhhhh….Naruuuuuuuu!"

Naru felt her tightened around his member and then he allowed himself come screaming her name.

When he pulled out they cuddle together in the bed, Naru caressed her back "hmmmm! This was a good idea"

Mai snuggle into his chest "I agree"

"You should talk to Yasu and Madoka more often"

Mai looked at him in shock "you knew?!"

"yes, I'll let you have more free time if this is my reward" he smirked kissing her forehead

Mai just smiled and gave him a tender kiss, which he responded in the same way, "I love you Naru"

"I love you too Mai" Naru responded.

**THE END**

**I hope you guys like it …I honestly don't know how I feel about it. Please review and let me know.**


End file.
